the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Isobel Campbell
'Isobel Campbell '(born 2 April, 1962) was a half-blood Scottish witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1973 to June 1980. In her fifth year of school, she tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and played Chaser until she graduated in 1980. She married forty-two year old Gordon Davies in early 1981 and their daughter, Alexandra, was born not long after. She had another daughter with him, Lydia, in 1982. After her two daughters were born, she began pursuing her Quidditch career once more, and she went professional. She began flying for Pride of Portree in 1984. Biography Early life Isobel Campbell was born on 2 April, 1962, in the village of Dunvegan, on the Isle of Skye. She was a half-blood witch. Dunvegan is a village on the Isle of Skye in Scotland. It is famous for Dunvegan Castle, seat of the chief of Clan MacLeod. Dunvegan sits on the shores of the large Loch Dunvegan, and the Old School Restaurant in the village is noted for its fish, caught freshly from the loch itself. Hogwarts years She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1973. Sometime before attending, she either purchased or inherited a wand made of chestnut and unicorn hair, possibly from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1973, and later that night, she was sorted into Gryffindor House. In her fifth year she tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and began playing the position of Chaser. She wanted to try out before that, but all the positions had been full. She replaced Marlene McKinnon. The captain of the team at the time was Geoffrey Fawley, her fellow Chaser. Phoebe Dawson, another fellow Chaser, had switched to her position, as Fawley had found a third year, Marina Ogilvy, who would be a better Seeker. Additionally, Peter Liddell, a sixth-year, was added to replace Sirius Black, who had also graduated the year before. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament this year, although this was helped in part by Slytherin's disorganization during this time. Their Seeker and Captain, Regulus Black, never returned to school after Easter 1979, and was reported dead as a result of the war. Evan Rosier took over as Captain but his heart was not really into it. Ambrose Greengrass, to every Slytherin's chagrin, became the starting seeker in Black's place. Isobel and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat them easily in a Quidditch final that lasted almost under an hour. For her final year, her classmate, Arthur Brown, took over as Captain of the Gryffindor team when Geoffrey Fawley graduated. Ruthie MacCallum, a fourth year, was given Fawley's spot as Chaser. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup once more, and then Isobel graduated. Her position was later filled by third-year Gwenog Jones, later Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Later life After Isobel left the school in 1980, she began working at the local pub in Dunvegan. She later moved to Portree, where she met Gordon Davies, a recently divorced forty-two year old man. They began a relationship, and when she became pregnant they married each other in the pub in Dunvegan, before Isobel had their daughter, Alexandra, in Inveraray. Isobel had another daughter with Gordon in 1982, and she named her Lydia. Following this, she began pursuing her Quidditch career once more, and she went professional. She began flying for Pride of Portree in 1984. Etymology Isobel is the Scottish form of Isabel, a Spanish variant of Elizabeth meaning "God is my oath". A famous bearer of this name is Isobel of Huntingdon, Scottish princess and ancestor of Robert the Bruce, king of Scotland. Campbell is a Scottish surname—derived from the Scottish Gaelic roots cam ("crooked") and beul ("mouth")—that originated as a nickname meaning "crooked mouth" or "wry mouthed." Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:Chasers Category:Professional Quidditch players Category:Campbell family Category:Davies family Category:Scottish individuals Category:Individuals from the Isle of Skye Category:Half-bloods Category:Individuals Sorted in 1973 Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Chestnut wands Category:Unicorn hair cores